Talk:Director of Field Operations
More timeline issues Here Christopher Henderson is said to be DoFO before Day 1. He is also said to be SAiC "before Trinity" (which could be disambiguous as not too long ago we discovered that Trinity is the very first ever mission and this might not have been changed on Henderson's page). Now, during Nightfall, which takes place AFTER Trinity, Henderson tells someone that he is "Director of CTU", which clearly refers to SAiC. Here's how I see the timeline in terms of Henderson should be changed: * He is SAiC during Trinity, One Shot, Nightfall. * He becomes DoFO for all subsequent pre-Day 1 missions. Whilst this seems like a strange demotion for him, it's the only way I can see it can work with the evidence we have. The only issue this leaves is who the SAiC is for many of the other pre-Day 1 missions. They are covered by Jack Bauer and Kelly Sharpton for Operation Hell Gate, Trojan Horse and Veto Power, which leaves Cat's Claw, Vanishing Point, Chaos Theory, Storm Force (which could be discluded as it does not involve CTULA) and Collateral Damage without a SAiC. Does that make any sense? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:51, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : I've been looking over Henderson's page, which could solve a few issues. Apparently during Cat's Claw he is SAiC. In Chaos Theory he was DoFO. Whilst this causes problems in that he swaps between the two roles between the two books, could this suggest a reordering of the books in terms of the timeline? It would be far more likely that Cat's Claw takes place around a similar time to Trinity, One Shot and Nightfall than for him to swap back and forth between SAiC and DoFO. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Title Does anyone have a source for the term "Director of Field Operations"? I've heard "Head of Field Ops" and presumably the terms are interchangeable, but I was just looking for a source for the former. --Proudhug 15:16, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that's how Erin Driscoll refers to Ronnie Lobell, but I don't have my DVDs with me at the moment. I'll have them back later this week if no one else can verify this term. --StBacchus 15:35, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::I know I've heard or read it somewhere. I'm not sure where but I'll take a look when I have a chance. --24 Administration 18:44, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Curtis calls Ronnie "Head of Field Ops" when he introduces him to Jack. --Proudhug 18:54, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Hmm. Fox.com's profile for Jack Bauer lists "Head of Field Ops" for S1, and "Director of Field Operations" for S3-5. So, HoFO was his position pre-S1 and DoFO was his position in S2-3. The only question now is are they the same? --Proudhug 19:31, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Yes. Director of Field Operations is correct. Notice in season 3 the first episode 1pm - 2 pm if you freeze when jack scans his card at the prison it says " Jack Bauer " CTU " Los Angelos " Director of Field Oper-" and you can't see the rest, and when Chase scans his it shows the same as jacks but instead of director of field operations it shows " Field Agent" WaffleStomp 20:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Season 1 We still don't know who the head of field ops was in season 1, or who it was prior to season 2. Correct me if I'm wrong. Sk84life 19:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC)